Two Sides of One Coin
by amariys
Summary: Tentang Kise Ryouta di mata Akashi Seijuurou. AkaKise. Complete.


"Kise atau Ryouta?"

"Hmm?"

"Panggilan mana yang kau pilih?"

"Akashicchi, aku harus berbagi nama 'Kise' dengan empat orang lain. Menurutmu apa jawabanku?"

"Tidak ada salahnya bertanya. Hapus cengiran itu dari wajahmu, Ryouta."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku yang akan menghapusnya untukmu."

.

.

**Judul: **Two Sides of One Coin

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **1580 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta.

**Pairing(s):** AkaKise.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Tentang Kise Ryouta di mata Akashi Seijuurou. AkaKise. Complete.

**A/N:** Ini fiksi pelarian karena kemarin saya tidak menemukan fanfiksi AkaKise sama sekali padahal tanggal 4/7 yang berarti AkaKi day. Karena pelarian, jadi saya tidak sempat membuat plot apa pun. Ini lebih seperti tumpahan ide apa saja yang ada di otak saya, jadi maaf kalau alur terasa terlalu cepat. LOL.

Intinya saya hanya ingin meramaikan AkaKi day dan semoga para pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati cerita pendek ini juga~

**CATATAN:** Wahai para pembaca budiman yang biasa meninggalkan review anonim, **tolong tinggalkan kontak yang bisa saya hubungi jika Anda meninggalkan pertanyaan**, karena kalau tidak, saya tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian berikan – walaupun sesungguhnya saya sama sekali tidak keberatan menjawabnya. :") Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya!

.

.

Kise Ryouta itu aneh.

Sejak awal, Akashi sudah menyadari hal itu – karena siapa lagi yang akan bersemangat mendaftar ke tim basket setelah mendapat pukulan telak di belakang kepalanya secara literal? Orang normal pasti hanya akan marah-marah dan mendiskreditkan basket untuk selamanya. Karena itu, Akashi tetap teguh pada pendiriannya: Kise Ryouta memang aneh – suatu anomali yang jarang bisa ia temukan dalam kehidupannya. Yah, walaupun sebagai pembelaan Kise, sejak awal seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban memang aneh, sehingga di antara mereka, ia bisa menjadi salah satu yang terhitung normal setelah Akashi dan Kuroko.

(Pernyataan normal bagi Akashi sempat ditangguhkan karena kemunculan alter egonya (yang kemudian demi kemudahan ia panggil Sei atau hanya adik), tapi secara pribadi Akashi merasa dirinya masih – sangat – normal.)

.

.

Kise Ryouta itu licik.

Ini Akashi sadari setelah ia mengenal si pirang sedikit lebih lama, karena siapa pun tidak akan menduga hal ini saat mereka melihat senyum yang senantiasa terbias di wajahnya yang membuat orang-orang jatuh hati dengan segera. Bahkan awalnya Akashi pun tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik sifat kekanak-kanakan serta rengekan-rengekan yang hanya ia maafkan karena kemampuan Ryouta untuk berkembang dengan sangat pesat.

Kise Ryouta itu licik – dan fakta bahwa ia bisa menyembunyikan kelicikannya dari orang lain menegaskan pernyataan ini.

Kalau Akashi berkenan mengingat hari-harinya di Teikou dulu, tepatnya jauh sebelum Kise datang melengkapi formasi Generasi Keajaiban – saat posisinya masih dipegang oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut kelabu dan sifat yang membuat Akashi hampir geram – maka ia akan kembali membandingkan seorang Kise Ryouta dengan Haizaki Shougo. Dan ia akan mengingat perkataan Shougo saat ia mendengar pemberitahuan tentang pendaftaran Ryouta:

"_Sepertinya aku tidak akan menyukainya."_

Pernyataan yang awalnya Akashi kesampingkan sebagai sifat dasar Shougo yang tidak mau kalah, tapi lalu ia kenali sebagai pengakuan yang lahir karena kesadaran Shougo bahwa ia dan Ryouta sebetulnya – sangat – mirip. Bukan hanya dalam gaya mereka bermain basket, tapi juga dalam watak dasar mereka. Kemampuan mencuri – atau meniru – gerakan orang lain tidak akan bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berpikiran lurus seperti Aomine ataupun Kuroko. Bakat itu hadir dalam diri orang-orang yang berkeinginan menghancurkan orang lain – atau, setidaknya, merendahkan mereka – yang membuat Haizaki Shougo benar-benar cocok memilikinya.

Akashi tidak pernah menghubungkan bakat Kise dengan wataknya – sama sekali tidak curiga Kise memiliki keinginan seperti itu, sebetulnya – hingga si pirang mengajukan sistem _kuota nilai _yang membuatnya dengan segera sadar kalau Kise Ryouta tidaklah sebaik persona yang ia tunjukkan di hadapan publik – bahwa ada suatu sisi kejam dalam dirinya yang mungkin muncul saat hal yang dianggapnya berharga mendapatkan ancaman.

Kalau Akashi memiliki niat untuk menyusuri kembali jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Sei di masa lalu, mungkin ia akan sadar bahwa saat itulah entitas bernama Akashi Seijuurou (alter ego dan personaliti asli) mulai menaruh perhatian kepada seorang Kise Ryouta.

Tentu saja, awalnya kedua Akashi hanya ingin mengetahui segala seluk-beluk kompleksitas yang membentuk persona seorang Kise Ryouta; hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka dapat mendorong Ryouta hingga akhirnya sisi yang ia sembunyikan akan menyeruak ke permukaan. Tapi kemudian mereka menyadari sifat dasar Ryouta yang lebih menarik perhatian:

Kise Ryouta memiliki kecenderungan alami sebagai seorang submisif.

Sampai sekarang pun Akashi masih tidak bisa menahan seringai saat mengingat hal itu. Walaupun sebetulnya seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban selalu mematuhi perkataannya (bahkan Daiki yang keras kepala dan memiliki harga diri tinggi sekali pun), tapi kepatuhan yang Ryouta berikan berada di atas mereka. Ryouta _mendambakan_ pengakuan dan ia telah terbiasa menuruti perintah tanpa pertanyaan – suatu hal yang Akashi duga berhubungan dengan posisinya sebagai bungsu dengan dua kakak perempuan – yang membuat Akashi (dan banyak orang lainnya) secara tidak sadar menghubungkannya dengan anak anjing.

Anak anjing yang penurut, dalam hal ini – dan Akashi selalu memastikan Ryouta tetap seperti itu, karena tidak ada hewan yang ia _benci _lebih dari anjing yang tidak terlatih.

Kepatuhan Ryouta adalah hal pertama yang membuat Akashi – kalau ingin menggunakan kata-kata klise – menyukainya. Dalam taraf lebih dari seorang teman. Tanpa sedikit pun memedulikan jenis kelamin ataupun perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Akashi hanya ingin Ryouta terus berada di sampingnya; ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan dituruti oleh si rambut pirang dan – bagi Sei – menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendominasinya.

Karena alasan-alasan itulah Akashi memutuskan untuk hanya memerhatikan saat Sei memerintahkan Ryouta untuk, "Tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

Ia juga tidak terlalu terkejut saat Ryouta hanya membalasnya dengan satu kedipan lambat dan kedikan bahu; gestur yang menunjukkan penerimaan tanpa pertanyaan yang dipertegas dengan verbalisasi, "Baiklah, Akashicchi."

Sei menyeringai lebar, suatu gestur setara dengan senyum kebahagiaan seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah yang ia inginkan, dan bahkan Akashi pun memulas senyum tipis di dunianya. Mereka berdua sama-sama puas dengan kepatuhan absolut yang Ryouta berikan saat itu – tapi mungkin mereka berdua terlalu meremehkan si rambut pirang. Karena sesaat kemudian sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terduga terlontar dari bibir tipisnya:

"Akashicchi tidak sekalian memberikanku perintah untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

"Untuk apa aku memberikan perintah seperti itu?" adalah balasan yang diberikan oleh Sei secara spontan dan Akashi tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Pertanyaan Ryouta membuat bahkan _dirinya_ pun heran – sudah sewajarnya Sei, yang dalam banyak hal adalah seorang anak-anak, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu. Lagipula, percakapan itu terjadi saat mereka masih duduk di bangku pendidikan menengah; saat mereka masih benar-benar buta tentang percintaan.

"Untuk apa? Hmm, aku hanya mengira…," Ryouta membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Helai-helai pirangnya terjatuh ke sisi wajah saat ia menelengkan kepala dan menatap Akashi lekat. Pandangan yang diberikan olehnya terasa menyelidik untuk pertama kalinya, tapi Sei membalasnya dengan langsung – tentu saja. Saat ia menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan – yang, harus Akashi akui, sampai sekarang pun masih menjadi misteri baginya – sudut-sudut mata Ryouta membentuk kerutan senyuman.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sei bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Bukan apa-apa~" Ryouta menjawab dengan riang. "Akashicchi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Aku akan menuruti perintah Akashicchi. Itu saja cukup, kan?"

Sei memicingkan mata, curiga dengan pengalihan topik yang Ryouta berikan dan juga senyumnya yang kelewat cerah. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa membaca maksud tersembunyi Ryouta – Akashi sama sekali tidak berminat membantunya – hingga akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengangguk tegas. Tanpa kata-kata ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ryouta dan Akashi tidak berusaha menahan tawa.

Ah, terkadang adik kesayangannya itu bisa sangat menggemaskan – atau mungkin ia hanya terlalu senang melihat kesulitan yang dihadapi oleh persona yang mengambil alih kendali dirinya secara paksa.

.

.

Saat Kuroko mengalahkannya di Winter Cup, dengan demikian mengizinkan kedua personaliti Akashi untuk kembali melebur menjadi satu, hal pertama yang Akashi lakukan setelah berkumpul bersama anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya adalah menemui Ryouta. Ia tidak memiliki ekspektasi apapun saat akhirnya mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua, karena bahkan Sei pun sudah tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan si pirang, tapi saat ia melihat Ryouta tersenyum ke arahnya – senyum yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali Akashi melihatnya seolah waktu yang mereka lewatkan tanpa kontak sama sekali tidak bermakna – entah mengapa yang bisa ia keluarkan hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan:

"Apa kau masih ingat pertanyaan terakhir yang kauberikan kepadaku?"

"Kalau maksud Akashicchi pertanyaan yang kuberikan kepada Akashicchi-yang-lebih-seram," Ryouta mengulum senyum. "aku masih ingat."

Akashi mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari bola mata Ryouta yang warnanya selalu mengingatkan Akashi kepada batu mulia. "Aku ingin kau mengulangi pertanyaan itu."

Ryouta tertawa renyah. Ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya walaupun Akashi mengambil satu lagi langkah maju hingga dada mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Apa Akashicchi akan memerintahkanku untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu saat ini? Walaupun saat itu aku tidak menujukan pertanyaan itu kepada Akashicchi?"

"Aku dan _dia_ adalah orang yang sama."

"Ah," Ryouta mengangguk mafhum seolah pertanyaan Akashi menjawab salah satu misteri terbesar di dunia. "jadi … itu perintah pertama yang akan Akashicchi berikan kepadaku?"

"… Tidak." Akashi menyeringai. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberikanmu perintah itu."

"Karena Akashicchi mengetahui segalanya?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Ryouta tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Akashi sebelum ia menundukkan kepala – menyadari posisinya saat ini – hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka dapat bersentuhan.

.

.

Kise Ryouta dapat menjadi seorang pembangkang.

Akashi – sedikit – menyesal saat mengetahui hal ini setelah mereka menjalin hubungan. Walaupun di satu sisi hal ini membuktikan dugaan Akashi sebelumnya: Kise Ryouta itu licik. Buktinya, ia hanya berani membangkang setelah yakin Akashi tidak akan segera membuangnya karena satu atau dua perintahnya tidak dituruti. Akibatnya, walaupun terkadang ia kesal melihat kelakuan Ryouta, tetap saja Akashi tidak bisa tidak bisa benar-benar memarahinya.

Berbagi tubuh dengan personaliti lain nampaknya membuat tingkat toleransi Akashi meningkat – satu hal yang Ryouta ketahui dengan baik dan ia gunakan untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

Seperti saat Ryouta tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan sederhana:

"Kise atau Ryouta?"

"Hmm?"

"Panggilan mana yang kau pilih?"

"Akashicchi, aku harus berbagi nama 'Kise' dengan empat orang lain. Menurutmu apa jawabanku?"

"Tidak ada salahnya bertanya. Hapus cengiran itu dari wajahmu, Ryouta."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku yang akan menghapusnya untukmu."

Dan Kise Ryouta – si rambut pirang dengan senyum cerah bahkan saat ia menantang Akashi – hanya menyeringai puas. Seringai yang ia tiru dari Akashi; yang membuat si rambut merah berhasrat melumat daging merah yang mengejeknya hingga seringai itu terhapus dari wajah Ryouta walaupun ia tahu melakukan itu berarti menuruti alur permainan Ryouta.

Akashi kini tidak lagi memegang predikat pemenang absolut, satu lagi hal yang terpatahkan dengan kekalahannya di tangan Kuroko, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kekalahan yang ia rasakan juga semakin banyak. Tapi Akashi tidak pernah keberatan kalah dari Ryouta, terutama dalam hal ini, karena saat seringai di wajah Ryouta terhapus sempurna dan tergantikan dengan kefrustrasian untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kenikmatan—

—saat itulah Akashi merasakan kemenangan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

—**END.**


End file.
